Donde hay dolor también hay amor
by flora Taisho
Summary: Kagome es dueña de una importante empresa igual que Inuyasha Taisho, ambos tienen muchas cosas en común, como un gran dolor y un único objetivo, destruir a Naraku pero Kagome se rehúsa a trabajar con Inuyasha ¿Qué es lo que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

_**Primer capítulo: conociendo la verdad.**_

En una habitación grande con una pantalla gigante en una de las paredes y un escritorio con tres monitores, había tres chicos uno de ellos se llama Inuyasha Taisho de 24 años el es alto con ojos color ámbar y pelo largo color plateado y su mejor amigo Miroku Kasana el es alto con ojos azules y pelo largo color negro ambos estaban vestidos con trajes.

_Inuyasha creo que deberíamos dejar esto, es decir esto te está consumiendo y aparte esta información me parece inventada, hablemos con Mioga.

_Ya deja de quejarte Miroku aparte ¿Qué va a saber ese anciano lo que tenemos está bien? Le pregunto Inuyasha a su amigo.

_Bueno amigo no te enojes yo solo intentaba decirte algo. _``Pero que malhumor´´_ Pensó

_Oye Shippo ¿Hay algo nuevo? Pregunto Inuyasha mirando hacia atrás

Shippo era un chico de 20 años con pelo color marrón claro y ojos del mismo color era alto y delgado pero aún con 20 años tenía cara de un niño.

_Hay ya deja de preguntar cuando haya algo nuevo te aviso ¿Si? Le contesto con tono de fastidio.

En ese momento Inuyasha se acerca a Shippo y le pega en la cabeza.

_Oye ten más respeto con tu jefe. Le dijo Inuyasha.

_Pero que infantiles son. Susurro Miroku.

_ ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Le grito Inuyasha a Miroku con mirada asesina

En ese momento Miroku empieza a negar con las manos abierta _nada amigo nada te lo juro por mi esposa.

_Fesh tú no tienes esposa y si tienes pobre de ella. Dijo el cruzándose de brazos y los ojos cerrados mientras Shippo se tocaba la cabeza.

_Me lastimas amigo mío. Dijo con una mano en su corazón.

_Si si lo que digas. Dijo Inuyasha sin mucha importancia.

En ese momento una puerta se abre y los tres chicos se dan vuelta.

_Oye perro apestoso mioga nos contacto tiene algo muy importante que decirnos. Dijo una voz grave. En ese momento Inuyasha le iba a contestar pero Miroku se le adelanto.

_ ¿Qué es eso importante Koga?

Koga es alto de 24 años con ojos verdes cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta y estaba vestido con un traje al igual que Inuyasha.

_No lo sabemos. Contesto _ Pero el mensaje le llego a kohaku.

Kohaku es alto de la misma edad que Shippo con ojos marrón oscuro y tez bronceada

_Bueno, lo que decía el mensaje era que se tenía que comunicarse con nosotros por un tema muy importante pero no quiso darme detalles. Dijo kohaku.

_Oye Sesshômaru ¿te dijo algo mioga? Pregunto Inuyasha.

_No. Contesto indiferente.

Sesshômaru tiene 26 años y es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, es alto de cabello blanco con mirada fría de ojos dorados y tenía un traje al igual que Inuyasha.

_gracias me encanto conversan contigo. Dijo con sarcasmo.

En ese momento la pantalla empezó a titilar y Shippo toco algunas teclas y la en la pantalla apareció un hombre de unos 60 años con ojos saltones.

_Hola chicos. Dijo el anciano.

_Hola mioga. Dijeron todos en unión e septo Sesshômaru que simplemente levanto la mano.

_Buenos chicos les tengo muy buenas noticias, desde hoy trabajaran con otras agentes y son muy buenas. Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Mioga creo que ya te están afectando los años, no necesitamos trabajar con nadie nosotros estamos bien. Dijo Inuyasha.

_Bueno creí que iban a aceptar por las buenas pero tendré que decirlo de esta manera si no aceptan olvídense de la misión de buscar a Naraku. Dijo él.

_ ¡¿Qué?! Gritaron todos menos Sesshômaru que lo dijo normal.

_Como escucharon esas chicas son muy peligrosas y…

_Espera ¿Chicas? Pregunto sin creerlo Inuyasha.

_Si chicas y…

_ ¿Son muy hermosas? Lo interrumpió Miroku.

_Bueno creo que si son seis chicas y…

_Bien vamos Inuyasha hay que aceptar esas señoritas deben necesitarnos y…

_Oye Miroku ni se te ocurra terminar y no, no vamos a aceptar no vamos a ser niñeros de unas niñitas.

_Escucha Inuyasha esto no es discutible esas chicas no necesitan niñera ¿OK? Esas niñas como le dices son agentes profesionales de la agencia Shikon y ellas están muy enojadas con ustedes, por que por su causa ellas perdieron la oportunidad de atrapar a Naraku dos veces y dijeron que si nos volvíamos a entrometer ellas misma se iba a encargar de terminar con nosotros pero antes que te quejes Inuyasha hable con su jefa Kaede y ella es un vieja amiga mía y nos dio dos opciones o nos olvidábamos de la misión o trabajábamos con ella así que ¿Qué deciden?

_Bestia es mejor que aceptemos sabes que esta misión es importante. Le dijo Koga a Inuyasha.

_Ya entendí lobo rabioso no es necesario que hables. Dijo con fastidio. _Bien Mioga tu ganas trabajaremos con esas niñas.

_Perfecto mañana a las 9:00hs tendrán que ir al templo Higurashi en este momento le estoy mandando un mensaje con el resto de la dirección, casi lo olvidaba, Inuyasha ni se te ocurra arruinarlo y Miroku ojo con lo que haces esas chicas son peligrosas de verdad, bien adiós. Mioga se despidió y la pantalla se apago.

En ese momento Sesshômaru se da la vuelta.

_Adiós. Se despidió Sesshômaru.

_Ya sé lo que le falta a Sesshômaru. Dijo Miroku.

_ Un alma. Dijo Inuyasha.

_No amigo mío, le falta el amor le falta una novia, tener a alguien especial. Dijo Miroku.

_Por favor Miroku cuantas chicas an querido acercare a él y él lo único que hace es ignorarlas.

_No me gusta estar de acuerdo con esta bestia pero tiene razón.

_Y ¿Quién pidió tu opinión? lobo rabioso.

_Di lo que quiera bestia.

_ ¿Quiere pelear?

_Si es lo que tú quieres. Y así ambos empezaron a pelear.

_Esos dos nunca va a cambiar. Dijo Shippo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_Lo mismo digo, bueno mientras esos dos siguen discutiendo ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Pregunto Miroku.

_Lo siento Miroku pero tengo que ir con mi hermana me llamo por teléfono y no sonaba para nada contenta.

_Tienes que presentarme a tu hermana. Le dijo Miroku.

_Si, si algún día bueno me voy adiós chicos.

_Adiós. Dijeron ambos.

_Bueno yo acepto lo de tomar algo Miroku. Dijo Shippo.

_Bien vámonos.

Todos se habían ido e septo Koga e Inuyasha que seguían discutiendo y peleando.

_Bien creo que gane. Dijo triunfante Inuyasha.

_Ya veremos perro mañana te venceré.

_Di lo que quieras.

_Bueno bestia me voy. Se despidió Koga.

En ese momento Inuyasha ve uno de los monitores que estaba titilando aprieta el mouse y se abre una dirección. ``El templo higurashi ese lugar me recuerda a…

Kikyuo´´ Pensó Inuyasha con tristeza.

_ ¿Pero por qué ese lugar? Pregunto al aire.

_**Mientras tanto en el Templo Higurashi. **_

_ ¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! ¡OLVIDENLO NO PIENSO ASEPTAR! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE KAEDE?! Gritaba una chica histéricamente.

_Por favor Kagome ya cálmate y deja de gritar es necesario su jefe me rogo que ustedes trabajen con ellos y nos prometió que no nos íbamos a arrepentir. Le decía Kaede para convérsenla. Por favor Sango ayúdame.

_Por favor amiga oye escucha mi hermano trabaja con ello admito que me enoje por que no sabía nada pero él no sabe de mi y hoy se va a enterar pero no puedo permitir que le pase nada acepta al menos por mí. Suplico ella. _Chicas por favor ayúdenme.

Sango era una chica de ojos café alta y pelo color marrón alta y delgada y tiene 22 años.

_Kagome piénsalo de esta forma si ellos trabajan con nosotros podremos controlarlos y así no se meterán en nuestro camino y nos arruinen nuestros planes.

_No lo vi de ese modo Kagura tal vez tengas razón… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Claro que no, no me van a convencer con eso. Dijo Kagome.

Kagome tiene el pelo color negro azabache con ojos chocolates es alta y delgada y tiene 22 años.

_Bueno lo intente. Dijo Kagura.

Kagura es una chica alta con pelo color negro y ojos rojos y tiene 26 años.

_Si lo intentaste. Dijo Sango.

_Hay vamos Kagome no seas aburrida cuantos más mejor. Dijo una chica alegre.

_Estoy de acuerdo con Rin. Sonrió otra chica.

_No Ayame. Dijo Kagome con fastidio.

Ayame es una chica de 22 años con pelo rojizo y ojos verdes.

Rin es una chica de 20 años tiene pelo color negro azabache como Kagome y ojos marrones con una sonrisa de niña.

_Kagome eres racional y muy inteligente acepta y nos encargamos de hacerlos sufrir. Dijo una voz apagada.

_Sabe Kanna tienes razón creo que se merecen eso, si Kaede aceptamos que vengan mañana al templo Higurashi a las 9:00hs y que no lleguen tarde bye Kaede. En ese momento Kagome toco una tecla de su computador y se apago la pantalla en donde estaba Kaede.

_ ¿Enserio? Solo tuvo que nombrar la palabra sufrir y aceptaste. Se quejo Sango.

_Pues si Kanna tiene razón se merecen una lección. Dijo Kagome con sonrisa maléfica.

Kanna es una chica de 20 años de ojos celeste bien claros con el pelo color blanco y corto hasta los hombros.

_Esa sonrisa me da miedo. Susurro Sango hacia sus amigas.

Sus amigas simplemente asintieron.

``estoy segura que cuando nos conozcan no va a tener idea de nada, ni siquiera en donde están y de seguro Inuyasha ni se va a acordar de mi´´ Pensó Kagome.

_Bueno me voy mi hermano me espera. Se despidió Sango dándose media vuelta.

_Adiós. Dijeron todas en unión.

Kohaku estaba tranquilo sentado en su habitación.

Su habitación era amplia con tonos azulados en un esquina había una gran cama de dos plazas con un ropero muy grande también tenía su propio baño y un balcón.

En ese momento se escucha dos golpes en la puerta.

_ ¿Puedo pasar? Pregunto una vos femenina.

_Claro hermana.

En ese momento entro Sango con una sonrisa agarro una silla y la puso enfrente de Kohaku.

_ ¿Pasa algo hermana? Pregunto al ver su cara aunque estaba sonriendo su ojos mostraba preocupación.

_Ah… si pasa algo. Dijo con un suspiro. _y por eso voy hacer directa, hermano sé lo que haces cuando supuestamente trabajas pero no, no te preocupes no diré nada porque yo tampoco soy del todo sincera. Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

_ ¿Que quieres decir hermana? ¿Qué sabes? Pregunto asustado.

_Se que eres un agente y que estas con Inuyasha Taisho y otros más, pero no eres el único yo también soy una agente, pero no quiero pregunta mañana te diré todo pero solo era para que mañana no sea una sorpresa. Dijo y en ese momento ella se levanto.

_Espera ¿tú eres la agente que trabajar con nosotros?

_Así es. Dijo ella. _Mañana nos vemos. Rápidamente Sango salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

_**Al otro día en el templo Higurashi:**_

Seis Chicas estaban esperando en el patio del templo.

_Es increíble que haya aceptado esto. Dijo Kagome.

Kagome tenía el pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura y estaba vestida con unas calzas negras, una blusa blanca con botas de taco aguja negros.

_Pero ya aceptaste y no te puedes quejar van a estar aquí en un momento. Dijo Sango.

Sango tenía un vestido largo hasta las rodillas color rosa pálido y el pelo atado en una coleta alta y botas negras.

_Si, si ya entendí. Dijo fastidiada.

_Creo que hoy no estás de muy buen humor. Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

Rin también tenía un vestido era color naranja tenía unas sandalias y el pelo suelto.

_No enserio. Dijo sarcásticamente.

_Hey Rin no te hiso nada no te la agarres con ella. Dijo Kagura enojada.

Kagura tenía un rodete con dos plumas blancas y tenía unas calzas negras con una blusa violeta con el brazo izquierdo descubierto y la manga de brazo derecho era suelta.

_Si Kagura tiene razón. Dijo Ayame.

Ayame tenía el pelo suelto con unas evillas verdes, tenía un vestido color azul marino con unos zapatos negros.

_No es malo que este enojada. Dijo Kanna

Kanna tenía una flor blanca estaba vestida con una pollera blanca y una blusa color celeste pálido con unas sandalias del mismo color.

_Gracias Kanna. Dijo Kagome, en ese momento escucharon unos gritos de la escalera

_ ¡OYE BESTIA! ¿Ya estas cansado?

_ ¡CALLATES LOBO RABIOSO!

_ ¡JA YO GANE ADMITELO SOY MAS RAPIDO QUE TU! _Oh lo siento ustedes deben ser las agentes soy Koga a sus órdenes. Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Oye lobo antes de presentarte espera a los demás. Se quejo su amigo.

_si si como quiera Inuyasha. Le contesto Koga en ese momento subieron todos sus amigos.

_Lo admito no creí que llegaran a tiempo. Dijo Kagome sin mirarlos.

_Fesh no me interesa lo que crees. Dijo Inuyasha sin mirarla pero esa vos se le hiso muy familiar.

En ese momento Kagome le iba a contestar…

_Hola hermosas señoritas dejen presentarme son Miroku y jamás vi a tan hermosas mujeres. En ese momento Miroku se acera a Sango y la toma de su mano. _ Sé que no nos conocemos pero ¿le gustaría tener un hijo con migo?

En ese momento Sango abre los ojos con sorpresa.

_ ¿Qué? pero que cosas dice. Pero justo en ese momento la mano de Miroku se acera hacia atrás haciendo movimiento circulares. Sango en ese momento lo empuja y le pega una cachetada con tanta fuerza que lo tiro.

_ ¡Es usted un pervertido! Grito Sango. _ Si tenias razón Kagome no tendríamos que haber aceptado. Dijo Sango con la cara más roja en tomate del enojo.

_Ha te lo dije. Contesto simplemente.

_Kagome. Susurro Inuyasha y en ese momento la ve y no lo podía creer.

_Ese nunca va a cambiar. Dijo una vos. _Perdonen yo soy Shippo es un gusto conocerla.

_Bueno ya se sus nombres pero me falta el tuyo. Dijo Kagome apuntando a un chico cruzado de brazos.

_Sesshômaru. Dijo simplemente.

_A si su hermano. Susurro. _Bien ahora nos presentamos nosotras. Dijo Kagome.

_Espera no se lo preguntaste a él. Dijo Shippo.

_No es necesario ya lo conocemos es el hermano de Sango. Dijo Kagome _ Y como decía yo soy Kagome Higurashi.

_Yo soy zango Hiraikotsu.

_Kagura Molina

_Kanna Molina.

_Rin Higurashi es un placer.

_Ayame Carbajal.

_Bueno ya que todos nos presentamos empecemos hay mucho trabajo que hacer, síganme. Dijo Kagome mientras se daba la vuelta junto a sus amigas.

_Oye kohaku ¿Es tu hermana?

_Pues si ayer me dijo y no me dejo decirle nada. Dijo Kohaku.

_Bueno vamos Miroku ya levántate o yo también te voy a golpear.

_Bueno, pero espera Inuyasha ¿Desde cuándo tienes un hermano gemelo? Pregunto mientras se tambaleaba.

_Deja de hacerte el tonto. Dijo Inuyasha mientras lo empujaba y entraron en la casa.

La casa era de dos pisos y estaba pintada de colores pasteles.

_No cambio en nada. Susurro Inuyasha.

_A sí que si te acuerdas. Inuyasha se sorprendió y encontró a Kagome pero al verla a los ojos vio una mirada fría.

_Pues si algo.

_Alto que voy lento ¿Ustedes se conocen? Pregunto Shippo sorprendido.

_Pues claro que si por eso no quería trabajar con ustedes cuando me dijeron que su jefe era Inuyasha obviamente me negué, Inuyasha es impulsivo y es muy tonto. Dijo Kagome.

_Oye estoy aquí.

_Lo sé. Dijo con una sonrisa.

_si pero desde cuando tienes otra hermana yo solo recuerdo a k…

_Ni se te ocurra nombrarla. Dijo Kagome con tono de advertencia.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Pregunto sin entender el sabía que Kikyô no soportaba a Kagome pero Kagome nunca la trataba mal al contrario la admiraba.

_Espera ¿Enserio preguntas? ¿NO tienes idea de lo que hizo esa traidora?, se los dije chicas no tendríamos que haber aceptado no saben nada.

_Espera ¿De qué hablas? Pregunto Inuyasha sin entender.

_Por favor señorita Kagome díganos. Dijo Miroku.

_Kagome ahora trabajamos con ellos deben saber todo. Dijo Sango.

_Ah… está bien tomen asiento esto va hacer muy largo.

Los chicos le hicieron caso y se sentaron en las sillas alrededor de una gran mesa.

_Rin por favor la computadora. Dijo ella en tono neutro.

Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver esta Kagome, cuando tenía 14 años ella era muy buena, alegre y su mirada mostraba armonía, amor y muchos sentimientos pero ahora eran fríos y sin vida ese brillo que tenia desapareció ¿Qué te paso Kagome? Pensaba Inuyasha mientras la miraba.

_Listo. Dijo Rin sacando a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos.

_Bien les contare desde el principio. Dijo Kagome. _La persona que tu nombraste Inuyasha ustedes creen que murió en manos de Naraku, claro que no mi grupo por que nosotras si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, Kikyô no está muerta.

_ ¡¿Qué?! Gritaron todos lo integrante del grupo de Inuyasha inclusive Sesshômaru.

_Lo que escucharon no es necesario gritar Kagome tenía razón. Se quejo Kagura. _Prosigue Kagome.

_Gracias Kagura, si lo que dije ella está viva no murió a los 17 años en realidad fingió su muerte, ella siempre trabajo para Naraku inclusive para su padre Onigumo, desde que Kikyô tiene 10 años trabaja para esos malditos, con la ayuda de Kikyô mataron a nuestros padres e intentaron asesinarme a los 16, hasta te quisieron echar la culpa Inuyasha que gran novia tuviste ¿No? Dijo con una sonrisa. _Nosotras nos enteramos de que estaba viva cuando yo tenía 17 años mi hermana si se le puede decir así quiso matarme ni se molesto en ocultarse y ella me conto todo, claro que no sabía que yo era una agente y logre escapar pero si no me hubiese asesinado. Dijo sin darle nada de importancia.

_No es imposible yo la vi morir inclusive le tome el pulso estas mintiendo. Empezó a decir Inuyasha.

_Piensa lo que quieras Inuyasha pero es la verdad y punto Rin muestra las imágenes por favor.

_Si Kagome. Rin abre el computador y ella muestra algunas imágenes de Kikyô junto a un hombre sonriendo como si nada.

_Si preguntas quienes son, son Kikyô y Naraku. Dijo Kagome.

_Inuyasha mira sé que es difícil de creer pero es verdad lo que te dijo, Kikyô está viva y ella está con Naraku, Kikyô solo estaba contigo para robarte información. Dijo Sango

_Esto es malo amigo mío. Dijo Miroku.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? Pregunto sin entender.

_Si lo que dijo Kagome es verdad y Kikyô estuvo contigo por la información nosotros siempre estuvimos vigilados jamás cambiamos una contraseña todo estaba como antes y por eso nosotros estamos así con esta misión lo que sabemos es lo que Naraku quiere. Dijo Miroku.

_Un momento eso significa que ahora ellos tienen la información de este lugar. Dijo Shippo con susto.

_Si tienes razón Shippo, tenemos 30 minutos antes de que logren rastrearnos. Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

_Bien, chicas ya tenemos todo guardado es hora de irnos. Dijo Kagome dándose la vuelta. _Iré a mi habitación a sacar el resto de la armas en diez minutos nos vamos. Dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras y desaparecía a la vista de todos.

_ ¿Que le sucedió? Pregunto Inuyasha. _Me refiero cuando yo la conocía no era así.

_Ah… Suspiro Sango. _ Ella cambio muchísimo desde que se entero lo de Kikyô desde ese día que sabe que todo fue una farsa y que por culpa de ella mataron a su papá a su mamá y a su hermano ella se volvió muy fría y alejada jamás volvimos a escuchar su risa contagiosa o ver ese brillo de sus ojos ya no la conocemos ahora es capaz de asesinar a cualquiera. Dijo tristemente.

_Yo soy fría y muy pocas veces muestro mis sentimientos. Dijo Kanna. _Pero Kagome ella es mucho peor que yo, es como que su vida no le interesa solo piensa en una cosa y es venganza.

_A si es Kanna, extrañamos a nuestra amiga alegre. Dijo Rin con tristeza.

_creen que si tiene la oportunidad ¿asesinaría a Naraku? Pregunto Inuyasha rogando de que digan que no.

_Claro que lo hare. Al oír la respuesta todos sintieron el frio correr por sus cuerpos, Inuyasha dirigió la mirada hacia la escalera para ver la mirada fría de Kagome. _Si tengo la oportunidad de vengar a mi familia lo hare, bien es hora de irnos después puede seguir charlando. Dijo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y salía por la puerta.

_Bien chicas ya escucharon a Kagome tenemos que irnos. Dijo Sango. _Ustedes síganos.

Todos salieron afuera.

_Vengan los acompañaremos abajo así sacan las cosas de los autos de seguro el enemigo vendrá pronto y no pueden tener nada de nosotros. Dijo Kagura mientras se dirigía a la escaleras del templo todos los chicos junto a las chicas bajaron e septo Inuyasha que buscaba a Kagome.

Inuyasha recorría el templo cuando sintió una presencia en ese momento dirige su mirada donde se encontraba un viejo árbol y ahí la vio parada enfrente del árbol él se acerco lentamente mientras la miraba.

_Creí que ya te habías ido. Dijo de pronto Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha pare de pronto por la sorpresa.

_No te vi y quise saber dónde estabas. Dijo con sinceridad.

_No es necesario puedes irte yo los voy a ver después.

_ ¿Qué vas hacer? Pregunto Inuyasha con curiosidad.

_Estoy segura de que alguien va a venir a ver por qué tu estas aquí. Le contesto sin importancia mientras miraba el árbol atentamente.

_A sí que te controlan. Dijo Inuyasha aunque sonaba más una afirmación que pregunta.

_Pues si Naraku quiere saber quienes trabajan con migo claro que yo actué como si fuera una tonta es mejor que tu enemigo vea que eres débil y que no sabes nada. Dijo ella.

_Bien, yo me quedo contigo.

_Espera ¿Qué? Olvídate.

_No te pregunte.

_Si alguien te llega a encontrar sospecharan algo, puedes tratar de pensar o al menos deja de ser impulsivo.

_Lo lamento pero no me aras cambiar de opinión me quedare aparte si te preguntan algo tengo una cuartada genial.

_Enserio ¿Cuál es tu cuartada genial? Pregunto con curiosidad.

_Diré que estamos juntos. Dijo mientras miraba el árbol.

_Espera ¿Qué? Creo que ya te está afectando tener tanta información en tu cerebro, no pienso fingir que estoy contigo. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento Inuyasha se pone detrás de Kagome y la agarra de la cintura sorprendiéndola.

_Inuyasha suéltame o no respondo por mis actos y si te preguntas que actos es dejarte inconsciente aquí mismo. Amenazo.

_Vamos Kagome ¿Dónde está esa dulce chica que conocí a los 16 años? Susurro Inuyasha en su oído.

En ese momento no pudo evitar poner una cara triste pero rápidamente la cambio y respiro profundo. En un hábil movimiento logro liberarse de Inuyasha, movió su pierna e hizo que Inuyasha caiga en el piso ella se agacho para quedar frente a su cara

_Esa dulce niña de la que hablas empezó a morir el mismo día que mi hermana intento matarme y murió por completo cuando me entere que por su culpa mataron a toda mi familia, quieres quedarte pues bien hazlo. Dijo parándose.

_Espera Kagome.

En ese momento el celular de Kagome empezó a sonar.

_Dime viento veloz. Dijo refiriéndose a Kagura

_Ya nos fuimos pero nos falta uno.

_No te preocupes ya lo tengo resuelto ya sabes que hacer.

_No te preocupes.

_Bien adiós.

_Adiós.

Kagome cerró su teléfono.

_Inuyasha levántate empecemos el show…

Espero que les guste esta historia la escribí yo y una amiga, espero que les guste mi otra historia bye.


	2. Conociendo un pasado doloroso

Holis, Les agradezco sus mensajes para mi son muy importantes, me dan mas ganas para seguir espero que les agrade este nuevo cap.

Muchas gracias de corazón.

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

__``Abc ´´_ _Pensamientos

__Abc_ _susurros

_Abc_ Conversación normal

En el cap. anterior:

_Buenos chicos les tengo muy buenas noticias, desde hoy trabajaran con otras agentes y son muy buenas.

_Ya entendí lobo rabioso no es necesario que hables. Dijo con fastidio. _Bien Mioga tu ganas trabajaremos con esas niñas.

_ ¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! ¡OLVIDENLO NO PIENSO ASEPTAR! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE KAEDE?! Gritaba una chica histéricamente.

_Kagome eres racional y muy inteligente acepta y nos encargamos de hacerlos sufrir. Dijo una voz apagada.

_Kagome. Susurro Inuyasha y en ese momento la ve y no lo podía creer

_A sí que si te acuerdas. Inuyasha se sorprendió y encontró a Kagome pero al verla a los ojos vio una mirada fría.

En ese momento Inuyasha se pone detrás de Kagome y la agarra de la cintura sorprendiéndola.

_Inuyasha suéltame o no respondo por mis actos y si te preguntas que actos es dejarte inconsciente aquí mismo. Amenazo.

_Esa dulce niña de la que hablas empezó a morir el mismo día que mi hermana intento matarme y murió por completo cuando me entere que por su culpa mataron a toda mi familia, quieres quedarte pues bien hazlo.

_Inuyasha levántate empecemos el show…

CAP: Conociendo un pasado doloroso.

Kagome entro a la casa mientras que Inuyasha seguí sorprendido y sin poder reaccionar.

_ ¡INUYASHA REACIONA NO TENGO TODA LA VIDA! Grito Kagome desde adentro.

_Si…si si ya voy. Rápidamente se levanto y entro a la casa para ver a Kagome sentada cruzada de piernas con su laptop junto a dos tazas de café que humeaban.

_ ¿quieres café? Pregunto Kagome si quietar la vista de la pantalla.

_Si. Contesto Inuyasha se acerco y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la de ella.

Kagome miraba la pantalla e Inuyasha se estaba aburriendo.

_ Y ¿Qué tanto miras? Pregunto Inuyasha.

_Miro cosas. Contesto cortante.

Inuyasha rolo los ojos y suspiro…

_Y… ¿Quién vendrá a verte? Pregunto, tratando de que hable.

Kagome rolo los ojos y cerro la laptop…

_Bien, vendrá un chico que se llama Akitoki Hōjō. El es primo de Hojo.

Hojo es un chico que fue enviado a ``enamorarme´´ cuando yo tenía 13 años. ``_Claro que iba a ser imposible ya que yo me enamore de ti´´ _Pensó Kagome.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. _ Pero no lo logro tuvo una última oportunidad a mis 15 pero tampoco lo logro entonces lo sacaron y cuando volví de mis viajes y todo mandaron a su primo y el trata de hacer lo mismo, pero yo lo estoy usando ya que sin que se dé cuenta el está siendo vigilado. Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Veo que tenes todo calculado. Dijo Inuyasha.

_Es nuestro trabajo. Contesto simplemente.

En ese momento se escuchan golpes en la puerta.

Kagome se levanta al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha.

_Se cuidarme sola. Dijo Kagome al ver a Inuyasha junto a ella.

_No voy a permitir que ese chico intente algo contigo a si que no te olvides, los dos estamos juntos. Dijo sin impórtale lo que había dicho, antes de que Kagome pueda contestar se adelanto y fue directo a la puerta.

Kagome se sorprendió por ese comentario pero al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha iba directo a la puerta se dio vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la puerta.

_ ¡INuyashaaaa! Grito Kagome enojada pero choco con Inuyasha quedando en sus brazos cuando el abrió la puerta.

_Ka...go...me Dijo una voz sorprendida.

Inuyasha y Kagome dirigen su mirada hacia la puerta para encontrarse a un chico de ojos marrones y pelo color marrón claro, el estaba vestido con una remera azul con unos pantalones negros y zapatilla deportivas.

Kagome se levanta rápidamente y sonríe hacia él.

_Hola Akitoki, te presento a Inuyasha mí…

_Novio. Termino la oración Inuyasha haciendo que la cara de Kagome se transforme y que sonría nerviosa.

_Hay Inuyasha pero que parte de que nadie se entere no entendías. Dijo mientras lo miraba y golpeo su pecho haciendo que le duela. _ ¿Te dolió amor? Pregunto Kagome mientras se contenía para no matarlo.

_Para nada cariño solo que me atragante. Dijo mientras puso su mano en su pecho.

_ Qué bueno, eh bien Akitoki pasa tomaremos algo. Dijo mientras se metía en la casa con Inuyasha detrás de ella. _ Por favor cierra la puerta Akitoki. Dijo Kagome.

Kagome entro a la cocina y cerró la puerta, agarro la pava eléctrica la encendió y respiro profundo.

_Inuyasha creí haber dicho que no digas eso. Reprocho Kagome.

_Lo ciento se me olvido. Dijo cuando entro a la cocina y cerró la puerta.

_Ahora tengo que fingir que estoy contigo, mira actuó muy bien pero esta vez no sé si lo podre hacer. Dijo Kagome cruzada de brazos.

_ ¿Por qué? Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

_Muy sencillo yo tengo que fingir que estoy loca de amor por ti y es algo complicado. Explico.

_Bueno podríamos practicar juntos.

_ ¿Eh? Pregunto sin entender al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada dorada de Inuyasha. ``_Por qué justo cuando te estoy olvidando tienes que aparecer y con esa mirada´´ _Pensaba Kagome sin poder quietar la mirada de los ojos de Inuyasha.

_Muy sencillo, antes nos llevábamos muy bien, podemos empezar a conocernos de nuevo y así será todo mas creíble. Explico Inuyasha sin apartar su mira de la de ella.

_Bueno podría funcionar. Dijo tratando de no tartamudear o dar algún indicio de su nerviosismo.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y Kagome e Inuyasha se dan vuelta para ver a Akitoki.

_Disculpen, no era mi intención interrumpir. Se disculpo Akitoki.

Kagome sonrió y empujo un poco a Inuyasha _No pasa nada Akitoki no interrumpiste nada, bien vamos a tomar algo.

En ese momento el celular de Akitoki suena.

_Perdón tengo que contestar. Al decir eso Akitoki se va afuera.

_Voy a tratar de escuchar. Dice Inuyasha pero cuando estaba a punto de irse Kagome lo agarro del brazo.

_No es necesario, hay un programa en la casa que permite grabar todo pero vamos a escucharlo desde la laptop. Dijo simplemente soltando a Inuyasha yendo hacia el comedor donde se encontraba la laptop.

Inuyasha entra al comedor y ve a Kagome con auriculares y un cuaderno.

Inuyasha se sienta a su lado y le saca un auricular.

_Yo también quiero escuchar. Dice poniéndose el auricular en oído.

_._._._._._._._:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

_Dime Akitoki pudiste encontrar algo de información. Dijo una voz que estaba alterada.

_Pues tengo algo muy interesante, Kagome tiene novio.

_ ¿Qué?

_Lo que escuchaste, así que tu hermanita esta con tu ex, y si preguntas quien, es Inuyasha. Explico

_Inuyasha es imposible por que saldría con ella, yo soy mucho mejor que ella. Empezó a quejarse Kikyô con su voz natural ya que había sacado el alterador.

_Bueno es la verdad y no me lo creí pero hoy vi una escena muy acaramelada para mi gusto y ahí lo pude confirmar ellos están juntos.

_Bien será mejor que dejes la misión Inuyasha es muy peligroso y en cuestión de Kagome aún más, recuerdo que no se llevaba bien con Hoyo o con algún chico que intentara coquetearle y si ahora son novios menos si te ve intentando algo con ella te golpeara o algo peor así que te mandare a otra misión. Explico Kikyô.

_Confirmado.

_Hoy te buscara un auto y de ahí te llevara al aeropuerto.

_Esperare.

_Adiós.

_Adiós.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Kagome se saco lo auriculares y cerro la laptop.

_Lo mataran. Dijo mientras se levantaba.

_Se lo merece, digo ¿Qué por qué?

_Ok… Enserio crees que Kikyô se va a molestar por un peón, a ella solo le importan dos cosas, el dinero y Naraku ya que si Naraku no esta no tiene una tarjeta sin límite. Explico mientras se levantaba.

_ ¿Cuando empezaste esta vida? Pregunto.

_Otro día te lo diré. Dijo simplemente.

_Eh Kagome lo lamento pero era mi tía así que me tengo que ir. Dijo Akitoki con una sonrisa.

_Bien Akitoki yo te acompaño. Dijo mientras lo acompañaba.

_Adiós Kagome.

_Un gusto haberte conocido. Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en 3 autos color negro:

_Ustedes creen que se estén llevando bien.

_Bueno Shippo la verdad jamás vi a Kagome de esa forma es decir Kagome jamás perdió el control pero con Inuyasha no se puede controlar pero parece que extrañaba esas cosas.

_ ¿Tú crees Rin? Pregunto Kohaku.

_Claro que si ¿Acaso fui la única que cree que entre ellos hay algo? Pregunto divertida Rin.

_Pues la verdad no yo también lo creo jamás vi a Inuyasha de esa forma.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices Shippo? Pregunto Kohaku.

_Acaso no lo viste Inuyasha parecía feliz de haberla visto como que un brillo en el volvió pero algo preocupado por como la vio. Explico Shippo.

_ ¿No creen que esté mal hablar sobre esto?

_Hay vamos Kanna diviértete jamás hablamos sobre estas cosas el único tema que hablamos desde que somos niñas es Onigumo, venganza, Naraku o Kikyô. Se quejo Rin.

_Bueno está bien. Dijo Kanna.

_Bien como decíamos antes de que nuestra compañera aguafiestas interrumpiera.

_Rin no te recomiendo bromear sobre Kanna recuerda que ella es la que está manejando. Dijo Kohaku mientras se reía.

_Escucha las sabias palabras de Kohaku. Dijo Kanna.

_Aguafiestas. Dijo Rin.

Al decir eso todos se empezaron a reír como niños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:.-.-.-.-.-.-.:_:_:_:_:_:_-.-.-.-.-._:_:_:_

_ ¿Donde vamos?

_Pero no seas impaciente Koga.

_Tu cállate Miroku. Dijo enojado.

_Pero que tontos que son.

_Nadie pidió tu opinión Ayame.

_A no yo lo mato. Dijo.

_ ¡Ya basta!

Todos se sentaron bien ante el grito.

_Discúlpanos Sanguito. Dijo Miroku que estaba sentado junto a ella.

_Y tú mantén las manos lejos de mí. Advirtió.

_Como tú ordenes.

_Wow Sango encañame hacer eso. Pidió Ayame.

_ ¿Qué cosa quieres que te enseñe? Pregunto.

_A tenerlos a todos controlados. Dijo Ayame mientras se reía.

Sango no pudo evitar reírse.

_OK les hago esta pregunta ¿Creen que entre Inuyasha y Kagome pasa algo? Pregunto Ayame.

_Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que algo hay entre ellos. Dijo Sango sin quitar la vista del camino ya que ella manejaba.

_ ¿Un ciego? Pregunto Koga.

_Es una forma de decir amigo mío, pero eso es verdad la tención que había entre ambos era muy fuerte que hasta daba miedo. Dijo Miroku.

_ ¿Creen que estén bien? Pregunto Sango.

_Bueno son personas no creo que se maten. Dijo Ayame.

En ese momento todos se miraron.

_Creo que voy a llamar para ver si todo está bien. Dijo Sango pero Miroku agarro su mano.

_No te preocupes si hay algún problema llamaran a demás quien dice tal vez estemos interrumpiendo. Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Sango abre los ojos de la sorpresa y le pega una cachetada.

_Pero que tonto sos Miroku. Dijo Koga.

_ Se lo merece por pervertido. Dijo Ayame cruzándose de brazos.

_Tonto, pervertido. Empezó a decir Sango.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._:_:_:_:_:_:_:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_:_:_:_:_::_:_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras todos se reían Kagura y Sesshômaru se morían del aburrimiento, claro que no lo mostraban y no hacían nada para detener el aburrimiento.

En ese momento el teléfono de Kagura vibro haciendo que ella suspire y toque un botón que estaba abajo del volante haciendo que el auto empiece a manejarse solo y agarro su celular.

_Hola. Dijo ella llamando la atención de Sesshômaru.

Kagura rodeo los ojos y apago el teléfono.

_ ¿Quien era? Pregunto Sesshômaru sin quitar la mirada sobre ella.

_Eh… no sé ni siquiera hablo así que supongo que es algo para rastrearnos, el grupo de Naraku lo hace pero nunca va a funcionar, nuestros autos tienen una antena que permite bloquear toda señal que nos intente rastrear. Explico Kagura mientras volvía a agarrar el control del auto.

_ ¿Hace cuanto que estás en el mundo de los ``agentes´´? Pregunto Sesshômaru.

_Bueno desde que soy muy chica. Contesto sin mucha importancia.

_ ¿Desde muy chica? Repitió.

_Bueno veras cuando tenía 5 años mi papá me contaba historias sobre sus aventuras como agente al igual que mi mamá, ellos eran agentes de diferentes divisiones, mi mamá era una agente estadounidense se llamaba Sara Carbajal era una importante empresaria, el apellido Carbajal era muy famoso hasta que se caso con mi papá claro ella era muy buena y tierna. Explico y al hacerlo Sesshômaru noto que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. _En ese momento me entere de que mi mamá estaba embarazada de Kanna. Dijo con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Y qué hay de tu papá? Pregunto interesado.

_ Mi papá era muy cerrado se llamaba Kazuma Fukushima y como mi mamá era un agente y empresario se conocieron en Francia y desde entonces trabajaron juntos pero todo lo bueno termina _Dijo con un tono de tristeza. _ Un enemigo apareció y las agencias los llamaron creyeron que con la captura de Onigumo todo iba a terminar y como todas las parejas de ese grupo tuvieron sus familias mi papá me entrenaba con juegos desde los 6 años cuando alguien intento secuestrarme mi mamá no quería que yo tuviera esta vida pero nada se pudo hacer, a los 10 años mi papá me hizo una arma que llevaba con migo todo el tiempo era un abanico que aún lo tengo jamás lo deje de usar. Dijo sonriente.

_ ¿Que les paso a ellos?

_ Un día en nuestra casa cuando yo tenía 15 años unos hombres entraron a nuestra casa, ellos le dispararon a mi papá por la espalda, mi mamá para protegernos nos llevo a su habitación donde había una salida oculta ella le dijo a mi hermana y a mí que nos vayamos y que al llegar al lugar llamemos por teléfono a Kaede y que ella nos iba a llevar a una casa segura, después de ese día nunca más la vi y Kanna cambio totalmente antes era dulce y tierna pero desde ese día se volvió muy cerrada pero ahora volvió hacer quien ella es, solo que lo es con la gente que confía no es de reírse con cualquiera. Explico con tristeza.

_ ¿Qué hay de voz, cambiaste? Pregunto.

_No, siempre fui así. Explico ella con una sonrisa. _Bueno ya hable mucho es tu turno.

_No me agrada hablar sobre mí. Dijo simplemente.

Kagura levanto una ceja y se sintió decepcionada.

_``_El piensa que puede saber todo sobre mi y el no dice nada sobre el´´ _Pensó con fastidio.

_``_Pero ¿Qué me pasa nunca me sentí tan interesado por alguien?´´ _Pensó Sesshômaru.

_Bueno veras mi historia no es interesante. Por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de decirlo.

_No se, pero no te creo, cada historia es interesante. Dijo simplemente.

_Como digas.

Kagura no pudo evitar sonreír.

_`` ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así?´´ Se preguntaba Kagura.

_ En un momento vamos a llegar y de seguro Kagome e Inuyasha llegaran más tarde, en ese lugar vamos a ampliarles la información y a entrenar. Dijo.

_ ¿Donde vamos? Pregunto.

_ Es la casa de Kagome, ahí vivimos todas y hay habitaciones para ustedes si deciden quedarse. Explico.

_Está bien. Contesto.

Desde ese momento no se hablaron hasta llegar a la entrada de una mansión color blanca con una gran jardín. Kagura abrió la ventana y espero unos segundos hasta que una reja se abrió automáticamente, giro hasta llegar a una entrada de garaje y estaciono el auto, Kagura salió del auto seguido de Sesshômaru cerraron las puertas y en pocos segundos aparecieron los demás.

_Kagura tenemos que llevarlos adentro y explicarles algunas cosas sobre la misión. Explico Sango.

_Lo sé. Contesto.

_Podemos hacerlo en un rato tengo que ir a la habitación de informática y revisar algunos archivos y lograr infiltrarme de nuevo en las computadora de Naraku ya que hoy a las 23:59 cambiaran las contraseñas y aprovechare ya que todo estará más vulnerable. Explico con una sonrisa.

_Así que sobre informática, yo te puedo ayudar claro si quieres. Dijo Kohaku.

_Eh si no hay problema cuantos más mejor. Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Bien pueden irse pero apúrense. Ordeno Kagura.

_Si. Dijeron ambos.

_Ven sígueme te mostrare todo ahí tengo todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Decía Rin mientras se iban.

_Kagura aprovechare para vigilar las cámaras. Dijo Ayame.

_ ¿Te puedo ayudar? Pregunto Koga.

_Eh… si… claro por qué no. Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Bien pueden irse.

_SI Kanna puedes irte a crear táctica y si Shippo la puedes acompañar. Se adelanto Kagura.

_ ¿Como sabias que iba a preguntar si podía ir? Pregunto Shippo sorprendido.

_Intuición. Dijo, Kanna se fue y Shippo la siguió.

_Kagura ¿Vamos a entrenar? Pregunto Sango.

_Si necesito entrenar un poco. Contesto.

_ ¿Las podemos acompañar? Pregunto Miroku.

_Si pueden, de paso veremos de que son capaces. Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

_Acaso ¿escucho un reto? Dijo divertido Sesshômaru haciendo que Miroku se sorprenda.

_No porque en un reto cualquiera puede ganar pero nosotras nunca perdemos en los entrenamientos. Dijo Kagura con orgullo acercándome inconscientemente a Sesshômaru dejando a Sango igual de sorprendida que Miroku al ver de esa manera a su amiga.

_Pues prepárate para perder. Dijo el acercándose más a ella haciendo que ambos queden de frente. Kagura mostró su mejor sonrisa.

_Pues prepárate para tragarte tu orgullo.

_Ya veremos quién lo hace. Ninguno de los dos quito su mirada de la del otro.

Sango carraspeo para llamar la atención, ambos la miraron y Kagura no pudo evita que sus mejillas tomen un poco de color pero para que nadie se dé cuenta se dio la vuelta.

_Bien vayámonos. Dijo apurando el paso y todos la siguieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sé que se contó sobre la historia de Kagura pero la verdad es que Kagura es uno de mis personajes favorito al igual que Kagome.

Y aquí termina este cap. espero que les haya agradado y si alguien quiere dar alguna idea es bienvenida.

Bueno espero que nos volvamos a leer en el siguiente cap. y en el siguiente va a ver una pelea quien dice tal vez celos o algo por el estilo bueno los dejare con la intriga jijiji.


End file.
